Precinct mishaps
by EmmaMaeFlash56
Summary: What will Barry do when an officer at the precinct threatens him?
1. The fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, just the plot.**

Barry Allen has been off lately, and everyone has noticed. He stood taller and with his shoulders back. Barry was more comfortable walking around the other cops, he wasn't so much of a push around. Especially, he's been standing up to the biggest cop on the force, Andrews.

Andrews is a rude, challenging cop. He is the biggest cop, he has beat up at least ten people and when captain tried to tell him to stop, he only threatened him. Barry's sudden confidence has caught Andrews eye, everyone knew that he was targeting Barry.

The poor kid couldn't stand up for himself, he was a weak, clumsy kid. Yesterday Andrews placed a hand on Allens shoulder.

"Hey, Allen! Why don't you tell me why you've been so high and mighty, did you get a new boyfriend?"

This made Barry mad, Andrews knew he wasn't gay, but keeps making people think he is.

"Andrews not _right now"_ Barry angrily said. He didn't want to have to fight Andrews, he knew that he could take him, but today wasn't his day.

"Oh, not right now? What about in an hour?"

Barry was getting sick and tired of Andrews crap by this point. He started walking at the man, with a tough look on his face he said quietly.

"I wouldn't mess with me right now if I were you," Barry said as he stuck his pointer finger in Andrews chest and pushed him against the wall. Quickly after he was finished talking, Barry walked away, the whole precinct watching as Andrews stood back up, with an annoyed, slightly impressed, but annoyed face.

 _The next day._

Barry walked into work the same expression as yesterday. He stood tall with a blank face, almost like he knows what's coming to him. As soon as Barry got to work Captain Singh called him to his office.

"Allen. Come to my office!"

"Yes, sir," Barry said confidently, David couldn't help but notice that Allen stood taller with his chin up, begging for Andrews to start a fight. While Andrews might be a big man, Barry was tall, about 2 inches taller than Andrews. Which meant Barry was probably 3 inches taller because Allen wore converse and Andrews wore tall boots.

"I wanted to see if you're alright, as you are probably aware, I saw what happened yesterday. You seemed pretty agitated, and I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright," Singh managed to say, as he was afraid of how Allen would react.

"Yeah, in just done with his crap. One day he's going to get what's coming to him."

"Ok you can go, again just making sure," Singh realized that Barry was looking out the window into the bullpen. He was looking right at Andrews. David knew what he was thinking. Something is wrong, usually Barry is so kind and forgives but this seemed to pull on Allens strings.

Barry left the office, head high. A few officers backed off because they could see that Barry had a knicked jaw, meaning he wasn't happy. Andrews isn't that smart, everyone knew this fight was going to happen.

"Hey Allen, what about now?" Andrews said grimacing.

"What do you have against me Andrews?" Barry was stepping up to Andrews, the closer he got the taller he stood, at this point it seemed as though Barry was towering over Andrews.

"Do I need a reason to be mad at you? I mean look at you, the weak, clumsy CSI. You shouldn't be hard to take down."

"I'd like to see you try," right as Barry finished he saw Andrews throw a punch, Barry dodged it. He has super speed, how could he get hit? The more Andrews threw at him, the more he dodged.

"Come on Allen, scared of a fight?" Andrews was getting annoyed, so he threw a punch followed immediately by a second one. Barry managed to grab the second punch after dodging the first. Barry twisted his arm, not enough to break it but enough to hurt him. Andrews managed to slip his hand free, grabbing it in pain. While Andrews was distracted Barry grabbed the collar of Andrews uniform. With brute force Barry pushed Andrews against the wall and pulled him up to his level. Barry's speed helped him lift the man off the ground.

Barry looked the man straight in the eyes and said... "Does it look like I'm scared of a fight, _Andrews?"_

Barry set down the exhausted man, the push against the wall knocked the wind out of him. As Andrews got back up Barry pushed him back down. "I advise you stay there until I'm gone."

Barry stepped back and walked up the stairs as though nothing happened. Everyone was surprised about what Barry had just done. Not only that he took down the biggest guy on the force, but that Barry would do anything like that. Everyone thought of him as their little brother and never someone who would beat up a man. Although Andrews did have it coming to him.

The next day Allen walked into the presinct and everyone stopped. Barry seemed to take notice but ignored it. He walked to Joe's desk to ask him a question, he passed Andrews desk on the way. When Barry walked by he quickly stood up and put his hands behind his back, in a way of respect. From that day on _nobody_ messed with Barry Allen.

 **I hope you enjoyed! It's a bit of a weird story but I just wanted to see a bad side of Barry. Barry never gets in any fights out of his pure anger. If you want me to continue this story with why Andrews is so mad at Barry and what was wrong with Barry I will! Just comment and I will!**


	2. Andrews story

The Andrew's house 1994:

"Stay here boy! You think you can get away with this! I am your father and you will listen to me when I ask you a question! Now who was that little boy I saw you hugging on the playground?" Thomas Andrews was yelling at the top of his lungs as an eleven year old Micheal Andrews was trying to escape from his fathers grasps.

"*Whack* you're a weak *whack* selfish *whack* wussy! Children like you should be put to shame!" The man screamed louder and louder as young Michael wailed in pain from the beating.

"It's not what you think! I promise dad!"

"*whack* that's sir to you, I can't believe I raised a child like you," Thomas said as he bagan to pick up a backpack off the ground, "pack this and leave my house, you aren't my son."

The backpack was picked up and micheal started loading it with clothes and basic essentials. Michael had been in Boy Scouts before his mother had died. They used to be a happy family. But after his mother died, his dad had started drinking. That's where it all went down hill, his dad lost his job, they had to move, one beating a week, then a day, now almost every hour.

After a few minutes the boy had packed everything and headed out the front door of their old trailer. He had been kicked out many times, but this one felt a little bigger. As he left Micheal felt a glass bottle be thrown at his back. But nevertheless he continued to walk, with one destination in mind, Central city.

1998:

Micheal had found his way with the thugs and a group of fellow backstreet kids. He had recently been followed by a child services agent. Micheal didn't want that. He didn't want a family. Since Thomas, Micheal had toughened himself up and got himself a decent job at a local pizzeria.

Except, one day when Micheal was making his runs for the pizzeria an officer had caught him and took him to the services himself. From that point on Micheal had been in and out of homes. Nobody wanted him.

One family was very strict. Every time an adult or superior would walk into the room Micheal would have to put his hands behind his back in respect. He had to ask to be excused from the table. And many other things like having your shirt tucked in a certain fashion.

This family was the family Micheal had stuck with. They were a very rich family, but Micheal didn't take much liking in them because they didn't really want him. He was the bully in his school, he would beat up kids because that was the only coping mechanism he knew. That was the only thing he had learned from his father.

Michael was sent to a school where he had learn to become a cop. He had worked hard for this because this is what his father was. He wanted to be like his father. His father was a good man. _Was._ Micheal had also despised weak people, what was the point of life if you couldn't hold your own? It was pathetic. But that's all Micheal had known, weak people should be shamed.

On Micheals first major case he had spotted one CSI in particular. Barry Allen. The boy was talking to Oliver Queen when Andrews had walked up.

"Hey Allen is this your boyfriend?" Oliver had moved to a defensive position with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Um no, just a friend. I don't believe we've met, I'm Barry Allen," he stuck his hand out but Andrews refused to accept it, he would touch someone who should be shamed.

"Oh right you already know who I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Officers Andrews, I just started working here and I'm trying to get to know my coworkers." Oliver was now looking anxious and Barry was looking extremely uncomfortable. Oliver finally spoke up.

"Okayyy, Barry and I are going to go. We have some business to take care of. Nice meeting you." The two men walked off quickly and all that could be heard out of Barry as they walked away was 'ooooooh crap I think I have a problem.'

 **So I know this is extremely short and I hope that the next chapter of this will be longer! I just wanted to get out there Andrews story so that I could continue on with the story. I'm terrible at authors notes XD. So please leave a review! I love to read them! Also I'm aware this took like a century to get out. I've just been so flooded with other stories!**


End file.
